


Unfaithful

by SarcasticSmiler



Series: Song fics from the radio on the drive to work [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarcasticSmiler/pseuds/SarcasticSmiler
Summary: Story of my lifeSearching for the rightBut it keeps avoiding meSorrow in my soul'Cause it seems that wrongReally loves my company





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by Rihanna's ['Unfaithful'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rp4UwPZfRis)

He didn’t want to do this.

_Hot breath on his cheek._

Not anymore.

_Muscles tensed in a futile struggle._

But it seemed to be the story of his life.

_Pulse fluttering against his lips._

No matter how hard he searched for what was right, it kept avoiding him.

_Flesh parting to sharp pressure._

The wrongness inside, the monster, loved his company far too much.

_A rush of liquid pleasure._

He didn’t want to do this anymore.

_Giddiness filled his body, his mind_.

The tattered remains of his soul wailed in sorrow.

_A tainted joy._

-x-

Anders was lounging on the sofa when Mitchell returned, idly flicking through channels on the tv, glass of vodka held in a loose grasp.

“Have fun with your workmates?” he asked, tone far too casual.

“Yeah,” Mitchell answered, looking anywhere but at sad blue eyes. “Went for a few pints and a couple games of pool.”

“Alright,” Anders said, settling back down against the cushions, a gulp of vodka burning down his throat as he ignored the warm flush in Mitchell’s cheeks.

“I’m gunna go shower,” Mitchell shuffled about, shoes scuffing against the floor like a guilty child. “Want anything before I jump in?”

“I’m all set,” Mitchell flinched at the carefully neutral tone, eyes taking in the half full glass Anders waved at him, and the practically empty bottle on the coffee table. He knew the bottle had been full and unopened when he’d left barely two hours before, that particular knowledge made the guilt in his gut churn.

Turning on his heel, Mitchell fled to the bathroom.

With the hot spray running down his back, he rested his forehead against the cool tiles, tears spilling down his cheeks.

He didn’t _want_ to be like this.

He didn’t want to be the reason for when Anders hid behind his carefully built walls.

_Anders_.

Mitchell groaned, head thumping against the tile.

The man that was more than anybody knew or realised.

With the sky in his eyes, and sunshine in his smile.

Mitchell _hated_ it when clouds rolled over that sky, hated being the reason for it.

But he still walked out the door.

Every time.

Knowing it’d kill Anders just that little bit more inside.

Grabbing Anders’ soap, Mitchell scrubbed at his body till his skin felt raw, and then he scrubbed again. Trying desperately to cover the other man’s scent with Anders’.

The water was starting to turn cold by the time he finally turned it off. Carelessly drying himself, he ignored the scratches on his shoulders, the fading, bitten bruises on his chest.

Snatching up his toothbrush he attacked his teeth, the mint slowly over taking the taste of lust induced sweat, and sweet, coppery blood.

Spitting in the sink, Mitchell watched the white froth swirl down the drain.

He didn’t want to hurt Anders anymore.

The man he loved more than words could say.

His bright spark in a miserable existence.

He was killing him, he knew it.

But he didn’t want Anders’ blood on his hands.

Trudging into the bedroom, Mitchell tugged on a pair of pyjama bottoms Anders had bought him when they’d only just started dating. He’d joked that he’d been shopping for new decorations for his bedroom and thought they’d look perfect on his floor.

It hadn’t taken them long to find out he’d been right.

Mitchell smiled at the memory, a small sad thing, as he curled up under the covers.

It wasn’t long before the television was turned off, and a small warm body crawled into the bed behind him.

Mitchell squeezed his eyes shut when a soft kiss was pressed against his spine.

“I love you,” Anders murmured, lips brushing Mitchell’s skin.

A single tear slipped down Mitchell’s cheek.

He couldn’t do this anymore.


End file.
